


Ad Somnum

by Gaillen



Series: Status Ailments [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also I used the Nymphs from Final Fantasy IX because IX is still my favourite Final Fantasy game, Also maybe a tiny bit of Prompto whump too, Also there is a part at the beginning that might make people uncomfortable, And I wanted to, Gen, I like that stuff, In case you wished to know, It deals with...uh...wildlife extermination, Kind of..., Look seriously I'm just putting the boys under random and various status ailments because I want to, Myrlwood and the Vesperpool are seriously my favourite locations in game, Noctis-whump...?, Sania and her damned fireflies, Sort Of, Status Ailments, Though the last two are only towards the end, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaillen/pseuds/Gaillen
Summary: This is not what they mean when they call him the 'Prince of Sleep'.Noctis gets hit with a sleep spell and the others don't know how to deal. Protecting a magically knocked-out Noctis until they reach safety turns out to be a little more challenging than they thought. Still it all works out in the end.No Chocobos were harmed in the making of this fic. A few MTs but no Chocobos.Status Ailment Series: A series of unrelated or only vaguely related stories featuring various Status Ailments and their effects.





	Ad Somnum

One of these days, Noctis was going to have to learn how to say ‘No’. 

He sighed softly, creeping his way through the Myrlwood cautiously for the second time. This time had almost been worst as they had been ambushed by a couple of Mandrakes almost as soon as they had stepped foot into the deep forest. They had killed them with relative ease once the initial panic of the ambush had vanished and they had been able to summon their weapons but they had still needed two or three potions from their supply at the outset. 

It had not boded well for this venture.

How on Eos were they supposed to find _fireflies_ in a forest as large as Myrlwood? 

Still, Noctis had agreed to Sania’s request without thoroughly thinking it through. He wasn’t to be blamed though as Ignis had been pretty clear – in the early days of their journey – that Noctis should help his people. Noctis, himself, felt that he owed his people now that they were forced to live under the oppression of Niflheim. 

He didn’t chase that thought any further. It was too depressing to think of and caused emotions that Noctis was determined to stamp down to well back to the surface. 

The prince gave a disgruntled yelp as he tripped over a broken branch and hit the ground, the sudden sound causing the other three men to start. Noctis grumbled, pushing himself to his hands and knees as he could hear Prompto and Gladiolus’ sniggers. Ignis, at least, started towards him to assist him up.

“Graceful, Prince Charmless,” the Shield said. Noctis looked up at the bigger man to snarl an irritated reply but his expression faltered to one of fearful surprise. 

“Gladio! Behind—!” His shouted warning came only a spilt second before the bushes and low hanging branches just past where the Shield and Prompto were standing exploded outwards. A large Mushussu – it’s crest a deep green-brown to blend with the surrounding forest – came thundering out, immediately rolling into a ball as it charged.

Gladiolus managed to summon his shield in the split second between Noctis’ warning and the attack, bracing himself behind it as the beast rolled at him. He grunted as it slammed into the shield and was actually pushed backwards with the force of it, feet making groves in the deep loam. 

Prompto summoned his gun to shoot at the creature but was distracted when another Mushussu – this one slightly smaller and duller in colour – followed on the heels of the other. He turned his attention into firing on it, gambling that Gladiolus would be able to take care of himself. 

Ignis came to Gladiolus’ aid and stabbed around the shield at the creature with his lance, the Mushussu’s pronged venomous fangs clashing against the bright metal. Noctis scrambled to his feet and summoned his own sword, warping to Prompto’s side as he did so. The blonde took the moment’s distraction to summon the auto crossbow and lay a barrage of bolts into the beast’s hide. 

Luckily, it didn’t take very long before the two Mushussu lay dead in the path and, as a bonus, no one had needed more healing than simply slapping a plaster on. (Prompto had ended up with a small bleeding scratch on his arm when the auto crossbow’s recoil knocked him against a low hanging branch.)

“Well, that was exciting,” Ignis commented drily. Gladiolus grunted and went to examine the spot where the beasts had emerged from. 

“I’m really beginning to hate this place,” Prompto grumbled. He was immediately distracted by something shiny flashing in the loam that had been displaced by the battle. And as he was not one to turn down anything shiny, he moved towards it. “Ooo, shiny! Hey look, it’s one of those Oracle coins.” 

“Really?” Ignis perked up, moving to look at the coin in Prompto’s hand. Noctis blew out a long breath, shoulders slumping. 

“But it’s not a damned firefly.” 

At this rate, they’ll be wandering around in this gods’ damned forest until nightfall. Maybe they should try closer to the tomb.

“Come look at this,” Gladiolus said, waving them over to him. He was standing half in the crushed undergrowth just before a fallen tree trunk, the bark gouged by long claws. Ignis pocketed the coin and followed the two younger members of the group over to Gladiolus. 

“Well, that explains why they attacked us,” Ignis said, leaning over the tree trunk. The ground had been hollowed out on the other side of the fallen tree creating a sizable divot in which rested three small Mushussu hatchlings. 

“Aww, they’re kind of cute,” Prompto said and squeaked when Gladiolus yanked him back, the three hatchlings having raised the venomous barbs when he reached down to them.

“Don’t,” the Shield snapped. “Their poison is more potent when they’re young. Those three look just about old enough to leave the nest.” 

“Hmm…well we can’t let that happen. The adults have been taken care of and we should take care of the nest,” Ignis said. Prompto looked a little horrified and Noctis bit his lip but said nothing.

“You’re going to… _kill_ them?” The blonde asked, his voice increasing in pitch on the word ‘kill’. The older men shared a look before Ignis turned, placing a hand gently against Prompto’s back and leading him away.

“I’m sorry, Prompto, but they are dangerous creatures and if we allow them to live they could attack other people and create more Mushussu,” the advisor said. Noctis had hesitated at the nest until Gladiolus had summoned a short sword and the prince decided he did not want to see this act of extermination. 

Ignis led them down the path until they were just out of sight of Gladiolus and the nest. The advisor found a seat on a gnarled, twisted root from one of the giant trees to wait and after a moment Prompto joined him, still looking mildly horrified and miserable. 

Noctis took the time to study some of the flora in the small area. There was an interesting tree a little down from the spot where the other two sat talking quietly that had a strange curling growth to one side of it, covered in moss and hanging leaves with a blue and pink flower nestled amongst them. He reached out to poke at it gently with a finger and yelped in shock as the flower sprang open, dousing him and the immediate area with a white mist-like cloud. 

“Noct!” Came Ignis’ shout from behind him and the prince had a few moments to see the curled shape pull itself away from the tree. 

It had the figure of a woman but its skin was brown bark and the feet were gnarled roots. Moss covered the creature in such a way as to give the semblance of a bodice and of trousers. The hanging mass of leaves made up the ‘hair’ of the creature and the flower that had sprayed him looked for all the world as if it had been placed behind an ear. 

The figure was actually kind of pretty in a strange, plant-like way with its big black eyes but Noctis could only appreciate the overall aesthetic for a few moments before blackness claimed his vision and he tipped over into unconsciousness. 

Ignis and Prompto came running to Noctis’ aid as the prince hit the ground and went still. Prompto fired two shots, striking the tree that the creature had been camouflaged against, but the woman-like creature hadn’t hesitated a moment before it had fled, running deeper into the forest and out of sight. Ignis dropped to his knees beside Noctis and slapped gently at the prince’s face, his expression one of worry. 

“What happened?” Gladiolus yelled as he crashed into the area, wielding the bloody sword as he scanned for threats but not finding any. 

“Noct was attacked by some girl…thing,” Prompto said, waving his pistol around. “It was some sort of plant that looked like a girl.” 

“A plant girl?” Gladiolus blinked. “I…have so many things to say to that and none of them are… _polite_.” 

“Your Highness? Noctis, this is no time to take a nap.” They looked over at Ignis still crouched over Noctis’ unmoving form. “Please wake up.” 

There was no response from the prince and Ignis felt panic well up within him as he lowered his head to Noctis’ chest, listening carefully. Noctis’ heartbeat sounded perfectly normal – if a little slow, like if he was asleep – and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm but he wasn’t even twitching at Ignis’ attempts to wake him and he was unnaturally still. 

Ignis set back confused. 

“Is he alright?” Gladiolus was at the advisor’s side immediately. Prompto hovered, making sure nothing snuck up on them while they were preoccupied but he kept shooting concerned glances their way. 

“He’s unconscious but does not appear to be injured in any way,” Ignis replied not looking up. “The…plant girl…sprayed him with some sort of mist and he just collapsed.” 

“Knock-out gas?” Gladiolus asked, sliding a hand beneath the prince’s head gently to lift him. Noctis was completely limp in his hands and the Shield winced at the way his head just rolled into his elbow. 

“I am unsure,” Ignis said and, after a moment’s hesitation, reached into his pack for a remedy. 

The potion would work better if it was ingested but it didn’t seem as if Noctis would be able to drink it, so he held the flask above the prince’s body and shattered it in his hand. They watched the glimmering yellow-green liquid fade into the prince’s skin and waited but after a few moments, there was no change to Noctis’ condition. 

“The remedy appeared to have no effect,” Ignis said as he tapped gently at the prince’s face and looked up at the other two’s worried expressions. “We should leave this area before night falls and the daemons come out.” 

“There’s the haven further in,” Gladiolus suggested but Ignis was already shaking his head. They had planned to stay there for the night but everything had since changed.

“I would prefer that we leave the Myrlwood. While I am loathed to abandon our task for Miss Yeagre, it would possibly be better to retreat and come back another day. Besides, that haven is deeper into the woods and I do not wish to endanger Noctis working our way further into the forest.” 

Gladiolus nodded and moved around, the other two assisting in draping the unconscious prince across his back. “We’ll make for Meldacio then.”

“What about the monsters in the Vesperpool?” Prompto asked worriedly, reaching up to gently nestle Noctis’ head against the Shield’s neck when the prince’s head lolled to the side lifelessly. 

“Once we leave the forest,” Ignis started, leading the way down the path, “we can summon our Chocobo friends They’ll be able to run faster than anything attempting to attack us and it will be a relatively short ride to the road.”

Right, because they had left the Regalia parked at Meldacio to conserve the vehicle’s fuel. 

Prompto and Ignis kept their weapons out the entire walk back to the entrance into the forest but they had already cleared the area between them and it so they went unhindered. All three shook off the chill of the heavily shaded forest when the late afternoon sunlight hit them and bit back their relieved sighs. 

They weren’t quite to safety yet.

Prompto pulled the Chocobo whistle from Noctis’ pocket and blew on it, smiling brightly when they heard the sound of a loud ‘Kweh!’ from nearby. Their four Chocobos came galloping towards them, flapping their wings as they came to a stop and letting out small kwehs in greeting. 

“Hi, beautiful,” Prompto greeted his lovely magenta Chocobo, scratching delicately around her eye ridges. She closed her eyes happily, tilting her head towards him in a silent demand for more. Noctis’ ash-grey Chocobo was nudging its beak against the prince’s arm in worry and Gladiolus attempted to soothe the bird, speaking to it gently.

“Right,” Ignis said, pulling back from the gentle nuzzle with his green Chocobo and looked at the others. “Prompto, it would probably be best if Noctis rides with you. If we are attacked, your Chocobo would be best able to flee quickly with having two riders. Do you think you can manage?” 

Prompto hesitated a moment, looking over at the limp form of Noctis, before he nodded. “Sure. I can do it.” He placed his foot in the stirrup and swung up onto the Chocobo’s back, the bird heaving a sigh and ruffling its wings as he settled into the saddle. 

Gladiolus pushed by Noctis’ Chocobo and his own blue bird as they crowded him and helped settle Noctis in front of Prompto, the prince leaning back limply against the blonde’s chest. The Shield gently petted the prince’s hair in reassurance before moving to his own Chocobo. Prompto’s arms bracketed Noctis in as he gathered his reins and waited for the others to mount. 

0-o-0-o-0

Ignis huffed a relieved breath of air as the road came into view. He pulled back on the Chocobo’s reins as he reached the pavement, checking its mad dash. The bird pranced slightly, flapping its wings and squawking its protest, but came to a stop regardless. The bird’s flank heaved beneath his legs and he ran his hands over its ruffled feathers soothingly. 

Prompto’s Chocobo skidded to a stop by him, taking two or three more steps forward in the process. The blond set up slowly from his hunched position and relaxed his hold on Noctis’ unconscious form. 

The prince hadn’t stirred at all. 

Ignis eyed them both, assuring himself that neither had come to any harm in their flight, and then reined his Chocobo around to look down the path. Gladiolus came into view a second later, his Chocobo now running full tilt towards them, and Noctis’ Chocobo just a little behind him. 

“They fell back,” the Shield said as he came to a stop and leaned forward to run his hands all along his Chocobo’s neck. “Couldn’t come close to catching you guys.” The bird tiredly kwehed its happiness at the pets and praise. 

“Yes.” Ignis readjusted his glasses to hide his expression. “The Chocobos are marvellous creatures but let’s hope that we won’t be surprised like that again. Those Basilisks very nearly had us.”

The flock of Basilisks had lain in ambush along the path and when they had passed close by them the creatures had charged from the surrounding foliage. The cock Basilisk had leapt at Ignis, talons outstretched to rip him from the saddle when Noctis’ Chocobo – unhindered by a rider and desirous of protecting its unconscious master – had met the larger bird in the air with talons and tearing beak. 

It was really due to Noctis’ Chocobo that they had even escaped and Ignis looked over at the creature. Noctis’ Chocobo was favouring its left leg and several ash grey feathers had been torn from its neck and back. There was blood – thankfully not its own – on the Chocobo’s talons and beak from the battle but there was no doubt that the loyal bird was injured. 

Noctis would never forgive them if his Chocobo’s wounds festered and the bird died while he was unable to do anything about it. Ignis slid from his Chocobo’s back and caught the bridle of Noctis’ Chocobo gently.

“Good bird. Good bird,” Ignis murmured to the Chocobo, running his hands soothingly over the creature’s head and neck. “Let’s get you healed up a little, hmm?” 

He pulled a potion out of his pack and broke the flask over the bird’s body. The Chocobo ruffled its feathers and shook its whole body as the shimmering green fluid disappeared into its skin and immediately shifted its weight back onto its two legs. Ignis stroked over its neck again and felt the tiny pinpricks of new feathers already beginning their growth. 

“Is that better?” The bird kwehed in response and Ignis petted it once more before returning to his own Chocobo after a quick stop by Prompto to check over Noctis. 

“To Meldacio then,” he said. “If we stay on the road we should not have to worry about any creatures attempting to attack us.” 

“No,” Gladiolus said. “Just getting ran over.” But he set up fully anyways and took the reins of his Chocobo in his hands. 

Ignis simply shrugged in response before kicking his heels into his Chocobo’s flank and clicking his tongue. 

Meeting a vehicle on the road, in Ignis’ opinion, was preferable to getting a defenceless Noctis killed by trying their luck with the beasts of the Vesperpool. He didn’t say this aloud however and merely contented himself with casting the occasional worried glance at Noctis’ inert form.

It had only been about an hour since the encounter with the plant girl creature but the fact that Noctis hadn’t even come close to stirring worried him. Was this affliction permanent or would it wear off? Or was there some sort of special remedy for it that they did not have and would it be available at Meldacio?

Ignis’ musings were interrupted by a low rumbling roar and Gladiolus was suddenly beside him, holding a hand out to keep Prompto and his passenger back.

“Shit. Imperials,” the Shield snarled. Ignis jerked around in dismay to watch the Imperial dropship overtake them. The Chocobos were capable of out running almost everything but not an Imperial dropship on a bridge over a dale with what was nearly a two kilometre drop on either side.

They halted their Chocobos, though the birds pranced with agitation, and watched the Magitek soldiers drop to the bridge, the pavement cracking slightly under the force of their landing.

“What do we do?” Prompto asked, cradling Noctis closer to himself. 

That was a good question.

The MTs now stood between them and Meldacio. They could turn around and make their way along the edge of the Vesperpool to come up on the other side of the bridge but it would take too long. Already the sun had started taking on that peculiar hue only seen at sunset and nightfall would not be long now.

The idea of adding the threat of daemons to this situation was horrifying. Even the haven would be too far away at this point and that was not taking into consideration the Basilisk and Cockatrice and any other number of beasts lurking in the forests and along the banks of the Vesperpool.

No, they couldn’t take that risk. They had to go through the MTs. 

And they only had a few minutes to work out a plan. The Imperial weapons had taken notice of them and were running in their direction, the creaking of armour audible even from this distance. 

Ignis hefted a magic flask in his hand, the blue-white magic swirling almost violently. How he wished it was lightning magic but this was the last one they had. They hadn’t yet come across any elemental deposits and Noctis hadn’t been able to craft anymore.

“Prompto, I’m going to throw this blizzara spell. After it hits, run for Meldacio. Do not stop. We must get Noct to safety. Gladio and I will re-join you in Meldacio.” Ignis glanced at Gladiolus who gave a curt nod of assent to the advisor’s plan and then at Prompto.

“Understood,” the blond replied. Neither Ignis nor Gladiolus spared another moment for further conversation, simply charging at the MTs. Ignis allowed them to get as close as he dared before lobbing the spell into their midst. Those closest to the spell’s epicentre froze in their tracks, the metal joints freezing temporarily, and the rest slowed in their movements. 

Gladiolus was off his Chocobo and in their midst by the time the crests of ice had solidified, great sword swinging with devastating force. Ignis joined him launching dagger after dagger at the MTs and clearing a path. Prompto laid nearly flat over Noctis’ form, abandoning the reins in favour of curling his arms around both the prince and his Chocobo’s neck. 

“Okay, girl,” the blond said into the magenta feathers. “Let’s show them what we’ve got!” 

The Chocobo kwehed loudly in defiance and charged straight through the group of MTs, dodging around those that tried to reach for it. Prompto just caught the sight of an MT running diagonally into the path of their flight and swinging its sword. He thought for one horrifying moment that the sword would decapitate his Chocobo but a grey blur shot past them and collided with the MT accompanied by loud angry squawking.

Noctis’ Chocobo had slammed into the MT with ripping talons, kicking the machine with both feet across the bridge. The Imperial weapon slammed into the guard rail and made a dying noise before it exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the railing as the metal screeched, falling away. Prompto very nearly cheered at the sight of Noctis’ Chocobo’s triumphant but suddenly the world pitched underneath him and both he and Noctis flew over the head of his Chocobo. 

The momentum of the throw and the ice that still lingered from the blizzara spell, sent him sliding across the bridge. Prompto had only a brief moment to understand what was happening before he tumbled through the destroyed railing and off the bridge. 

His side and arm clipped the edge of the broken railing, cutting a superficial gash into his ribs and up his bicep, but he managed to catch a hold of a piece of twisted metal and halted his plummet. Noctis’ body came over the edge just then and Prompto reacted before he had really thought about what he was doing, reaching out for the prince’s arm and wrapping his fingers around his wrist. 

Prompto only half bit off his scream as Noctis’ sudden stop jerked his arm. Intense fiery agony shot though the gunner’s arm from elbow to shoulder which only seemed to increase the longer Noctis’ dead weight hung from his arm. He very nearly started crying with the pain and forced himself to close his fingers tighter about Noctis’ wrist.

There was no way he would be able to pull himself or Noctis back up to safety. The thought of letting the prince go didn’t even cross his mind.

If they fell, they would go together.

“Prompto! Noct!” Came Gladiolus’ shout from above them, followed by an angry roar as an MT flew over the side of the bridge above him. Prompto followed the descent of the MT with his watering eyes until its form hit the ground below them, the resulting explosion miniscule with the distance. 

Suddenly there were two hands wrapped around his wrist and he looked up into Gladiolus’ tight expression. But for all the Shield’s strength there was no way he would be able to pull both of them up like this, not with Prompto’s arm injured. Ignis appeared beside him seconds later. He relaxed momentarily at seeing that both young men hadn’t fallen to their deaths but tensed again as he began planning a way to get them back up to safety. 

“Guys,” Prompto gritted between his clenched teeth, “I think I dislocated my shoulder when I caught him. I can’t lift him and my hold isn’t great, it hurts too much.” 

Ignis paled. “We’ll work as fast as we can. Try to hold on Prom.” He very rarely used Prompto’s nickname and it told of just how alarmed he was. The advisor hesitated for a moment as he thought and then began pulling his jacket off. “Gladio.” 

The Shield looked up and seemed to realize what the younger man was asking of him. He glanced back down to Prompto. “Can you hold on for another few minutes if I let go?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto swallowed. “But hurry!”

There was some shuffling on the bridge and then Ignis was there, slowly dropping head first over the side of the bridge. His face appeared slightly nauseated but determined and he was pointedly avoiding looking at the ground as he hung there. Prompto could understand. Being lowered face first over the side of the bridge – and putting his safety solely in the hands of Gladiolus’ strength – had to be even more terrifying than simply hanging from it upright.

Ignis reached down and fisted a hand into the back of Noctis’ jacket pulling the prince up to him until he could get a hand around the arm Prompto wasn’t holding before shifting his hold on the jacket to the back of Noctis’ belt. 

“I have him!” He called over his shoulder and then glanced at Prompto. “You can let go of his arm, Prompto.” 

Prompto very slowly relaxed his hold until he was able to release him fully and the lack of weight on his dislocated shoulder nearly had him in tears again. Ignis slowly started ascending, Gladiolus’ grunts of exertion coming from the top of the bridge. 

Moments later Ignis, and then Noctis, disappeared over the bridge’s edge and then Gladiolus was leaning over for him. The Shield fisted Prompto’s belt and pulled him up, trying his hardest not to jar the gunner’s injured arm. He did anyways but Prompto was not about to complain when he was back on firm ground, he merely bit his lip hard to stop his cry.

His legs felt like jelly and he shook as he flopped onto the bridge’s pavement. He looked over at Ignis and Noctis, the advisor crouching over Noctis’ inert form. He quickly checked over the prince, wincing as he moved the wrist Prompto had grabbed before setting the hand gently over Noctis’ stomach and breaking a potion over it. That done, Ignis moved over to him and Gladiolus helped him sit upright.

“Is it just your shoulder?” The advisor asked. 

“Yeah, luckily. I know what a dislocated shoulder feels like,” Prompto said. Ignis nodded and felt around the shoulder gently, apologizing when Prompto hissed in pain. “Noct alright?”

“Still unconscious and he has a mildly sprained wrist but he’ll be fine,” Ignis said. “We’ll have to put the shoulder back in joint before I can give you a potion. Gladio?” 

“Right,” the older man said, moving over to Prompto’s injured side. “Might want to bite down on something.” 

“After what just happened, I’ll be fine,” Prompto replied, gripping Ignis’ arm and breathing out slowly, bracing himself for the inevitable pain. 

“So, Prom,” Gladiolus said nonchalantly, resting a hand on the younger man’s bicep and another on the joint between neck and shoulder gently. “Do you know the difference between a _ricasso_ and a _pas d’ane_?”

A beat and then Prompto looked confused. “A what and a what?”

Gladiolus suddenly twisted the blond’s arm and there was a clunking noise as the joint slid back properly. 

“Son of a bitch!” Prompto cried out, face going white and hand tightening reflexively around Ignis’ arm. Ignis winced as his skin turned white around Prompto’s fingertips but he said nothing, petting Prompto’s good arm to comfort him and silently congratulating Gladiolus’ diversionary tactic. 

Slowly the pain dulled and Prompto’s grip relaxed. Ignis gently pulled his arm from Prompto’s grasp and handed him a potion. Prompto drunk it with what was almost desperation and Ignis used his jacket to make an improvised sling for the arm.

“Daylight’s going pretty fast,” Gladiolus said, standing and walking over to Noctis. 

“Indeed,” Ignis said as he assisted Prompto to his feet. “We may just make it to Meldacio before night fall as long as nothing else attacks us. Mind his wrist.” He added as Gladiolus knelt to lift the prince onto his blue Chocobo. “If you have Noct, Gladio, I’ll take care of Prompto.”

“I can ride by myself,” Prompto protested as Ignis led him over to the advisor’s Chocobo.

“Not with that arm, you can’t. And you will keep it immobile for the next twenty-four hours, understood? Besides your Chocobo is not capable of baring your weight at the moment.”

“Oh gods. Is she okay?” Prompto asked, looking around for his Chocobo and remembering for the first time that she had thrown him and Noctis for some reason.

He found her some feet away on the ground as Noctis’ Chocobo carefully preened her head crest back into order. One of her legs – the right one – had rings of bloody abrasions around it. He made a frightful noise in his throat, trying to break Ignis’ hold and go to her.

“She’ll be fine, Prompto. As soon as I get you on my Chocobo, I’ll tend to her. One of the MTs wrapped the wire of its grappling hook around her leg and tripped her up.” Ignis steadied Prompto as the blond surrendered and swung onto the green Chocobo’s back. “She won’t be carrying anybody for a week or so but she’ll be fine.” 

Prompto nodded absently, watching with anxious dread as Ignis went to tend to the poor downed Chocobo. Noctis’ Chocobo watched with as much anxiety as Prompto did but Ignis ignored him and patted the magenta feathers gently. A few seconds later and Ignis was pulling a hi-potion from his pack and breaking it over the wound. 

Prompto sighed with relief as his Chocobo slowly got to her feet, she was still favouring the leg but it was no longer bleeding. Noctis’ Chocobo pressed against her bad side to help and Ignis smiled petting over them both, before moving back over to Prompto and his own bird. 

“Let’s try this again,” Gladiolus said, trying to force some levity into his voice. He was tired and ready to be somewhere safe so they could get something to eat and some sleep and not have to worry about someone flying off the edge of a bridge. 

And he was ready for Noctis to be conscious and able to defend himself so Gladiolus wasn’t constantly fretting over whether or not they could keep the prince safe. 

0-o-0-o-0

They almost didn’t make it to Meldacio on time. The sun had fully set by the time they emerged from the tunnel into the Hunter’s headquarters and they had had to run from a hoard of Goblins in the tunnel. The Meldacio sentinels had, luckily, come to their aid and had shot the Goblins before they were forced into battle. 

And then they were inside the lights and safety of the Hunter’s headquarters.

Ignis led the birds to the stables just off the entrance to Meldacio as Gladiolus and Prompto got Noctis settled into one of the caravans for the night. He joined them shortly after ensuring that the stable hands would take ample care of their Chocobos and paying the fee.

“I’m hoping that Noctis will wake on his own but I suppose I can go and ask around, see if anyone knows anything about that creature and the effects of the attack,” Ignis sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in an obvious sign of a headache. 

“I’ll go pick us up something to eat,” Gladiolus offered. “Unless you wish to cook, Iggy.” 

Ignis shook his head, retrieving his wallet and fishing out some gil. “Whatever you get for Noct make sure it is something we can easily reheat. He might not be ready to eat for a while.” 

Gladiolus nodded and left the caravan on his mission. Ignis looked at Prompto. “You’ll be alright with Noct until one of us returns? Do not move your arm around. I’ll see about getting you an actual arm sling, instead of my jacket.”

“Sure,” Prompto nodded. “I doubt anything will happen but I’ll call you if it does.” 

“Thank you,” the advisor sighed again before also leaving the caravan.

Ignis went straight to Dave, reasoning that the head hunter would at the very least know someone that could give him more information even if the man didn’t know anything himself. He found the hunter by following the sound of his canine companion to the communication cabin and found the man standing before the banks of flashing equipment. 

“Dave, might I have a moment of your time?” Ignis called in greeting. The hunter blinked, perplexed, but nodded.

“Hello, Ignis. What can I do for you?” 

“We have a slight situation, hopefully it’s little more than an inconvenience but I need to know if you have heard anything about a woman-like plant beast inside the Myrlwood.”

“A woman-like plan…what have you boys been up to?” Dave asked. Ignis sighed and told him everything that had happened, from the extermination of a mushussu nest up to their return to the hunter’s headquarters. 

“And this mist attack hit the prince?” Dave asked, his brow screwing up thoughtfully. “I’m sorry, Ignis, but I don’t know anything about a plant girl or the mist attack. The Marshal might but he’s gone with a few of my other hunters to deal with a nest of Naga that’s been getting too close to Galdin Quay recently. Probably won’t be back for a week at least.”

“Do you know anyone that might have more information?” Ignis asked, reaching up to readjust his glasses with his steadily growing worry.

“I can ask my mother, Ezma. She’s the oldest hunter I know and she may be retired now but she still knows more than I could ever hope to know. Noctis won’t wake up at all?” 

“Not that we’ve seen,” Ignis sighed. “I tried a remedy but it had little effect, if any. He may just wake up on his own.” 

“It’s possible,” Dave admitted. “I’ll ask around anyways. Even if Noctis wakes up on his own, I’ll have to release a warning to everyone hunting in the area to be on the lookout for a potentially new species of monster. People could get in real trouble being hit with a sleep spell and unable to defend themselves.”

“A sleep spell?” A new, feminine voice said. Ignis started slightly, he had been too distracted by his own worry and by the potential danger that Dave had alluded to, to be as aware of his surroundings as he was normally. He turned as Sania came up the short flight of stairs to them.

“Miss Yeagre,” he greeted. Dave looked at her curiously.

“You know something about this?” The hunter asked.

“You’ll forgive me for listening in on your conversation,” Sania said, smiling a little apologetically at him before turning to Ignis, “but you said something about a sleep spell?”

Ignis hesitated, glancing at Dave – who shrugged – in uncertainty before turning back to Sania. “I did. My companions and I stumbled across an unfamiliar creature that looked a little like a plant woman and she hit one of my friends with a mist like attack.”

“You saw a Nymph?” Sania practically shouted, her eyes widening. Ignis fought not to take a step back in surprise.

“A Nymph?” Dave asked, incredulously.

Sania nodded, looking excited. “A Nymph. They’re very rare. Mainly because they will hide or run away when humans get to close to them. They are only found in Myrlwood but nobody really considers them a threat because they are non-aggressive. It’s hard just to find them. Nobody has even seen one in nearly 15 years! They were thought to be extinct.”

“But if they are non-aggressive, why did it attack Noct? I was there when it happened,” Ignis said.

“I don’t think it attacked him. Your friend possibly scared it and the poor creature reacted in self-defence. The mist it sprayed isn’t really meant to harm but to incapacitate so the Nymph can run away without the threat following. It usually only lasts twelve hours or so.” 

“So, he’ll wake up on his own?”

Sania nodded again but was turning to Dave, an expectant look on her face. Dave frowned and shook his head. “No, Miss Yeagre, it isn’t safe.” 

“But it’s a Nymph!” Sania said. “Do you not understand the scientific gains we could benefit from by studying a Nymph?”

“Myrlwood is dangerous,” Dave protested. “I cannot spare any of my hunters to search for and capture this creature. Especially if it is as elusive as you say. They could get hit with this mist attack and be in even more trouble. No, Miss Yeagre.” 

Ignis decided that it was time for him to gracefully bow out. He thanked them both and started down the stairs, both relieved over the information that Noctis would be just fine and amused by the argument between the hunter and the biologist. 

“Young man?” Sania’s voice stopped him before he had gone too far and he looked up at her leaning over the banister of the veranda. Behind her, Dave was surreptitiously trying to slink away while her attention was no longer on him. “You might want to have some painkillers and some food ready for your friend when he wakes. He’ll have a very bad headache and he’ll more than likely be starving.” 

“Thank you for your advice. I will make sure of it,” Ignis said, a smile rarely bestowed upon anyone but his friends and family tugging at his lips. Sania waved him away and turned back to Dave, catching him as he was trying to unlock the communication cabin’s door to escape. 

Ignis continued towards the caravans as the argument between the duo had started again. He got several yards away before allowing a laugh to escape his mouth, rapidly stifling the sound with his hand before he drew attention to himself. 

0-o-0-o-0

Noctis woke a little after five the next morning. 

He didn’t wake gently or groggily as was typical for the prince. He woke all at once, shooting to his feet with a shout and summoning his Engine Blade. 

The abrupt awakening drew a startled yelp from Prompto, who had been asleep on the bed beside him propped up so he wouldn’t jar his arm in the night, and had Gladiolus on his feet and wielding his greatsword before the Shield had even fully awakened. 

An alarmed and confused silence followed the clang of metal on metal as Gladiolus’ sword connected with Noctis’ blade. Ignis pressed a hand to his chest in a vain attempt to still his rapidly beating heart and he quickly grabbed a towel to mop up the coffee he had spilled in the excitement. 

“Good morning, Your Highness,” he said as calmly as he could when the silence stretched. Noctis whipped his head back and forth, looking confused and still somewhat alarmed. Gladiolus came to his senses and dismissed his greatsword, stepping back so Noctis’ Engine Blade wouldn’t accidently clip him. 

He needn’t have worried.

Noctis also dismissed his blade, hissing and bringing his other hand up to cradle his wrist. It had been the wrist that Prompto had grabbed to stop him falling and had sprained it in the process. 

“What the hell…?” Noctis said. 

“You okay there, buddy?” Prompto asked cautiously. Noctis stared blankly at him, his eyes focusing on the sling that the gunner’s arm was resting in.

“What do you remember?” Ignis asked. 

“Something about a tree…” Noctis said, his voice uncertain. “A woman…or a plant? Some Mushussu or something?”

Ignis nodded and grabbed the small blister pack of painkillers when Noctis brought a hand up to his head, wincing with pain. “You ran across a rare beast called a nymph. It put a sleep spell of some sort on you.”

“Where MTs a part of it or Basilisk? Because I could have sworn…” 

Everyone froze for a few moments, looking at each other in surprise as Noctis gratefully downed the pills that Ignis had given him with a cup of water. 

“What happened to your arm, Prom?” he asked, suddenly when he had finally drunk enough. Prompto blinked and looked at the older two men for assistance. Gladiolus looked exhausted now that the adrenaline had started wearing off and Ignis had moved to reheat Noctis’ meal.

“Well…” Prompto drawled. “Dude, let’s just say that you are not light.” He rapidly cut off Noctis’ indignant look by telling him everything that had happened following the Mushussu attack in the Myrlwood. 

“…And then Iggy went and talked to Dave and Sania who said that it would wear off by morning and they were right!”

Noctis paused, lowering his spoon back into the bowl of soup he was cradling and furrowing his brow in thought. “I think I…remember something about that. It was really weird. I was sort of half aware of everything going on around me or the things you were saying but it all felt like a dream.” 

“Interesting,” Ignis hummed. “Be aware, though, that Miss Yeagre will more than likely harass you for information about being under the spell’s influence. Especially since Dave has repeatedly refused her endeavours to get a few hunters in Myrlwood to search for the creature. You’re the only one she’ll be able to gain information from.”

“How are you feeling anyways?” Gladiolus asked, resting his chin on his folded arms across the backrest of his chair.

“Tired, I guess.” Noctis shrugged and then grinned at Gladiolus’ incredulous look. “It wasn’t really sleep you know. But I’m fine. Bit of a headache and my wrist kind of hurts.” The prince stopped and looked at Prompto, sheepishly. “Thanks. By the way.” 

Prompto grinned, choosing not to tease his friend over the slight pink tint that dusted Noctis’ cheeks and accepting the sincere gratitude without a word. Noctis glanced at the other two as well.

“And you guys too.” 

“You’re welcome,” Ignis replied and Gladiolus simply waved his hand in acknowledgement, yawning. “I’m very thankful that it turned out as well as it did but we’ll have to keep a look out for any other Nymphs upon our return to Myrlwood. I do not wish to go through any of this again, though we’ll be better prepared next time.” 

“Wait a minute.” Prompto set up straight, staring aghast at the advisor. “ _Return_ to Myrlwood? We’re going back in there?”

“Of course, we are,” Ignis said fiercely, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We still have to locate Miss Yeagre her fireflies after all. We did promise.” 

There was silence for a moment as nobody dared to contradict Ignis. They had promised and they still had to fulfil that promise. Noctis heaved a sigh into the steam from his bowl.

“Gods’ damned _fireflies_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ricasso and Pas d'ane: Sword terms from my years in fencing classes. I figured it'll be something Gladiolus would be familiar with but not Prompto so... :)
> 
> And Dave totally knows who they are but is more than capable of playing ignorant when necessary. I don't care what anyone says otherwise.
> 
> I am asking for different status ailment prompts please. They don't have to be limited to the ailments in Final Fantasy games (I have one or two prompts from D&D I'm using) but I need some more. 
> 
> So if you have a favourite Status Ailment you want one of the boys to come under (you are more than welcome to indicate which of the boys you want effected but I want it fairly balanced between all the guys so I may be forced to overrule it if it becomes too heavily weighted towards one specific character) then please let me know and I will try my best.
> 
> I have a few that are written and a few that are in the works and a few more that are planned but have not been started yet. So give me some ailments guys, please. 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story and look forward to seeing you next time.


End file.
